unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A mysterious and critical mission
|details = This is a request from the merchant Guild Master of this town. He's looking for a reliable voyager. He said it's a very important mission but wouldn't give me the details. It sounded very serious... If you're interested, go speak with him. |fameTrd = 8,000 |step1 = /Meaningful words/Istanbul/Merchant GM/ Are you the voyager who wants to take on the task? Excellent! You seem reliable enough I'm going to give you three tasks. Complete them all and report back to me. Ask no questions and remember, the mission is critical! |step2 = /Helping others/Istanbul/Merchant GM/ 1st mission: Deliver Scimitar x1 to the Shipyard Master in this town. 2nd mission: Deliver Goldwork x1 to the Guard in this town. 3rd mission: present one of the customers in the Rest Area with Hookah. All three are supposed to be good deeds, helping others... Godspeed. |step3 = /Misunderstanding/Istanbul/Shipyard Master/ Huh? What do you want from me? Whoa! What are you are you going to do with that weapon! I got it! You're one of the pirates who threatened me the other day, aren't you? I told you I will never make a ship for someone like you, got it?! Now, drop the weapon and leave here at once!///Scimitar/1 |step4 = /Another misunderstanding/Istanbul/Guard near Palace/ What's this Goldwork about...? Aha, so it's you who recently tempted the nobles of this town with bribes! Stop corrupting public morals and leave our town at once. And never come back unless you want to end up in prison.///Goldwork/1 |step5 = /Repeated misunderstanding/Istanbul/buy drink for Customer (Green clothes)/ Oh, no! Did you expect a thank you for this, you little devil!? I'm trying to quit smoking hookah. My wife hates it because she says it's such a waste of money. How could you do this to me when I'm trying so hard to suppress my temptation?... Get lost and never come back! |step6 = /Guild Master's confession/Istanbul/Merchant GM/ Finished? You needn't tell me how it went... Horrible, yes? Allow me to explain. My daughter, Lyla, is a would-be fortune-teller whose fortune-telling brings not but misfortune. I wanted someone besides myself to demonstrate this and help her to see the truth. The three tasks I gave you were examples of Lyla's fortune-telling. |step7 = /Longing for a fortune-teller/Istanbul/Merchant GM/ One day, Lyla met this fortune-telling lady. After that, she developed a yearning for fortune-tellers and then, soon after, began fortune-telling herself. But we soon realized her fortune-telling doesn't bring any fortune, but misfortune. All your missions were things she believed would bring happiness... |step8 = /Paternal tenderness/Istanbul/Merchant GM/ I know her fortune-telling causes others trouble, but it was hard for me to say that to her face, especially when she's so excited. I figured she would take it better hearing it from a stranger. Thanks to you, I'll be able to discourage her from continuing this. |step9 = /Anxiety remains/Istanbul/Merchant GM/ Now my only concern is how to console her after she has come to face the reality of it. She was so enthusastic about becoming a fortune-teller, thinking it would bring happiness to others. I wonder if I can find something else she can do to bring joy to others... I've an idea! Will you hire her as your steward? She likes doing chores and has an amiable personality. I'm sure she won't disappoint you. |step10 = 5/Lyla, the would-be fortune-teller/// This critical mission was to demonstrate to Lyla, daughter of the Guild Master, that her fortune-telling brings unhappiness so she would give up her dream. She made a poor fortune-teller but seems to be a capable steward. It might be a good idea to support her until she's more experienced. |stepfinal = Lyla, the would-be fortune-teller/Istanbul/Merchant GM/ That's good news! I had already asked a big favour of you, so I was worried, but I'm glad you've agreed to hire my daughter! I owe you a lot. She loves attractive people like you, so she'll gladly accept your offer. I hope she'll be of great help. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 40 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Istanbul |seaarea = Black Sea }}